Camp of Endings
by KassandraCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward get in a fight,then Mr. Banners 4th period biology class is going to the Cullen's Family Summer Camp for a month as a group,so Edward and Bella make up,but what trouble will the Cullen's and Hale's get into at a summer camp that they own?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here goes (almost) all my writings:**

**Okay: Izzy, Mary and Lee are out; vampire hunter out; Edward being a vampire in; Bella being raised in the mob in; all the Cullen's/Hales are 'related' in; Edward and Bella best friends out; Edward and Bella dating in; Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle are all also vampires in; Bella having Phil be the mob boos and living with Charlie in while Rene lives with Phil also in; and any thing I forgot to write or add I will add later in the story, okay? Questions that are asked will be followed in the following chapter, okay? Oh, and preview of next chapter (from my story The Newest Vamp In Town, which is NOT being combined in here, by the way; it's continuing by it's self) will also be in this plotline. Okay? Thanks for your patients and, if you WEREN'T patients, GET SOME DAMN PATANTS!!!**

**Okay, so here's the deal with this story; I am going to start a new story with the basics of the other three. If I get 20 or more reviews or pm's saying that they want me to or are mad at me for not writing an actual ending to all three of the stories, then I will write an ending to each and every one of them. Okay? Cool. So, enjoy the next chapter!**

**(All questions that I am asked/given will be answered or acknowledged! Whether I have an answer ready or not, I will do my best to answer them all, and acknowledge all comments (or at least most)! Okay? Okay. Good, peoples.)**


	2. The Fight

**Hey peoples! I wanted to say something….**

**In LoveyDoveyHateyWatey, in the reviews, there is a comment under my username, it was Sandra. Okay, let me explain: I, the one who writes the A/N and comes up with the main points in our chapters, am the Kas part, in KassandraCullen. Sandra is the one who comes up with the story ideas (what a story is going to be about) and the details and stuff like that. Cullen is the one that puts it all together and does her best to deal with our craziness and idiocy while she tries to get us to shut up and let her type. No one has asked me about that, but Cullen (the one with the most sanity and common sense in our little group) pointed out that it may look weird to some one out side of our little circle, so… yeah.**

**Um, this is the first real chapter in Camp of Endings.**

**Okay, so Bella is a vampire hunter raised in the center of the mob who wants to get revenge on Tanya for the little thing that happened in 5****th**** grade, and Edward is a vampire who is currently dating Bella and also hates Tanya. Okay, here goes – well, I really don't know what to call it, it's not everything and it's not nothing, so: here goes something.**

**Bella POV**

I woke up today to Edward. Yes, he was looking at me, very amused like.

"1, what's so funny; and 2, what the hell are you doing in my room while I was asleep?!" I asked him, his smile widened.

"I love you too." He said, sitting next to me on my bed.

"You know Charlie's going to kill you." I pointed out, still half asleep.

"He stayed the night at Billy's and Alice told me I had to see this in person." He said smiling, now I'm confused.

"See what?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"Did you know you sleep talk?" he asked me, grinning an even bigger grin.

"Yes, I- oh! I'm am gonna kill that pixie!" I started ranting, walking back and forth and dialing her number. "What did I say?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Random things. You said my name a lot and that you love me." He said, smiling even bigger.

Alice picked up, giggling. "Yes, Bella?" she asked, giggling even louder.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting some thing?" I asked in a sweet voice, not deciding on what to say so that she wouldn't know what was coming.

"Yeah, kind of." She said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"GOOD!" I shouted into the phone, making her mumble an 'Ow'.

"You told your brother, aka _my boyfriend _to come listen to me _sleep talk_?! Are you freaking INSANE?! I am going to personally murder you, you little imp!" I screamed at her and hung up; Edward started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm going to go take a shower, stay. Put." I said, very annoyed and angry at both of them.

When I got out of the shower and dressed, I went down stairs to the kitchen, completely forgetting about my vampire, who suddenly appeared in front of me with his family.

"Great, you brought _friends_…" I muttered, looking through the fridge, making Emmett laugh.

"You're not really, gonna murder me, are you, Dearest Isabella?" Alice asked, actually scared of me.

"No, too tired. An annoyingly hot vampire woke me up early this morning because I amuse him." I mumbled. "At least now I have a legitimate excuse to not go out with Mike Newton." I said, perking up a bit. Emmett's smile left his face. "That's not good; Emmet's always smiling. What's wrong?" I said, getting a little wry.

"Good luck, bro." Emmett said, patting Edward's shoulder and leaving the room, followed by every one else but Edward and I.

"Yeah, um, about that… I don't think we should tell the other people at school." He said in a small voice, and fidgeting like a little kid in trouble.

"You're joking, right?" I asked in a tone a house-wife would have if her husband told her he was leaving.

"Um, no. not really." He said, in an even smaller tone.

"Oh, and why, prey tell, are we not telling them?" I asked, giving him a chance.

"Because, I'm not really exaggerating or anything, but, well over half the female student body would try to murder you if they found out, and the male student body would try to kill me which would expose what we are, resulting in chaos all around" I cut him off.

"What part of 'vampire hunter raised in the center of the mob' don't you freaking understand? And like those guys would bother you with Emmett and Jasper on your side. Got any other excuses?" I asked, sarcastically.

"It's not an excuse! It's really what Alice saw!" he started.

"I don't want to hear it. You know, Rosalie was right." I said, grabbing my back pack and walking towards my car.

"Lock the door on your way out." I mumbled, angrily. Alice was suddenly in front of me.

"What happened?" she asked me, smiling. Could she not read the expression on my face? Apparently that's what she did because her face fell.

"You guys broke up?" she asked, in a sad tone.

"I have no idea! Like I've ever had a goddamn fight with some one other than my mother before! Like I understand all this relationship crap! Up until yesterday, Edward Cullen was my enemy who's hated me all my life and I just happened to have a secret crush on him! Up until a year ago, happy endings existed in my book! Up until a year ago, werewolves and vampires and vampire hunters were fiction! Not my life! FICTION! Up until 16 years ago, all marriages were forever! Up until a month ago, a girl and guy could be friends with out one of them liking the other in my life! Do you see a pattern here?! Things and people I get close to, end up suffering some sort of pain because of ME! Up until a month ago, I was the plain-Jane girl no one knew the name of with out having to look it up the year book! Not some new male fantasy star in this run-down town! I was a _nobody_! A NOBODY! I want all that back!" I screamed at her; it was obvious she didn't expect that. Neither did all the other Cullen's who were looking at me with their mouths agape, accept Edward who was pulling out of the drive way leaving me and Alice. I sort of let the rest of it fall.

"Before my mom got pregnant with me, her married life was happy! It's MY fault for every thing that goes wrong! The reason good vampires on the other side of the world are being pulled in to be part of the biggest Volturi guard ever, is because I, ME, was told to send them a message not to mess with the Madison! Do you know how terrible it is to know that global warming, and hurricane Katrina, and all other seemingly-natural disasters were all because of ME! I have this weirdo freaky power to control the elements, so the Madison sent me on a mission to kill any and all vampires I meet! Vegetarian or not! If they find out about me even knowing you exist, and that you're all still alive, I will be put on trial that I will undeniably loose! And if I don't, it's only because they're gonna use my powers to kill! A-FREAKIN-GAIN!" I screamed at her. "And on top of that, my boyfriend hates me, you think I'm crazy, and I have to go to school in 10 minutes." I broke down and started crying.

"It's going to be okay, Hon. Edward really is just worried about you, and you guys will make up soon, and I really did see that." She said, holding me on my front porch steps.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, standing up and calming down.

I started heading toward my truck but she stopped me.

"Get on." She said, pointing toward her back; I have learned recently not to argue with Alice if you value your head.

"Why?" I asked, once I was on her back.

"Because you're not going to want to leave your truck in the school parking lot for a month; that's why Edward didn't take his Volvo today." She said, as if it were obvious. She obviously saw that I was going to ask. "I'll explain later, but right now, you need to go to class. I'll see you at lunch." She said, then kissed my cheek and pranced off. I hadn't realized we were at school yet.

Once I got to class, Mike was, thankfully, being preoccupied by Jessica and noticed me walking in, but was being stuck in place by her. I'll have to thank her later.

1st, 2nd, and 3rd hours were all uneventful, well, in English I was asked a question that no one else in my class could have possibly known, but my teacher knew that I had the answer, and I got it wrong, so she sent me to the nurse's office until lunch.

Lunch. Great, I have to talk to Alice today.

I wasn't hungry; I was still depressed about the fight between me and Edward; I think Jasper sensed it because he whispered something to Alice when I sat down next to her; they both gave me sympathetic looks. Then I realized that the lunch room had gone quiet.

"Why is it quiet?" I whispered to Alice.

"Because you're sitting across from your 'enemy', and didn't even notice." She said, smirking.

"What? Have none of you seen two people talk before?!" I shouted at the lunchroom and they all went back to their business.

"What did you want to tell me, Alice?" I asked, calming and sitting down. "Hi, Edward." I said politely and the cafeteria grew quiet again. "What now?!" I screamed at them, and Alice laughed.

"I think she cracked." Rosalie whispered to Emmett. "Oh yeah, this morning you said I was right; what was I right about?" she asked, turning to me.

"Nothing." I snapped: she looked surprised.

"Oh." She said, quietly; she knew what I meant. "Look, when I said that, I didn't really mean it; I meant it in a different way. I didn't mean it like that." She said, coming over to sit next to me, like a mother would.

"It doesn't matter; you were right." I murmured.

"Um, Bella. I wanted to tell you that Mr. Banner's 4th period class is using the Cullen family summer camp for a month, starting today; they already got all your parents' permission; and we are coming with you!" she said, in a high, happy, excited voice. "We are all going to the camp for 1 month, and your lab partners will be your partners for everything!" she said, even more excited.

"Great; can I talk to you?" I asked Edward, in a mock happy and excited voice like Alice does, but it was obvious that it was fake, like a flight attendant dealing with a kid that won't shut up. **(A/N: these analogy things are fun!)**

"Um, sure." He said, sounding wry.

We went out to the main hall, after the cafeteria grew quiet again, and I snapped at them again and they got all freaked out.

"I'm sorry I freaked out; it's just, it's not exactly easy to watch all the girls in this school literally hang all over you. Even when we weren't going out, I wanted to just punch them." I said, very ashamed-like.

"At least you can't read their minds. You don't know WHAT those guys fantasize about doing 'with you'." He said, mocking what Mike Newton does when he says "The things I could do with you…" in suggestive tones that piss me off; I giggled at that. "It isn't easy for me, either. But that is really what Alice saw; some one dying and us being exposed and having a little visit from the Volturi." He said, I nodded.

"Fine; I have a compromise. We do not hurt anyone _physically_. We can cause them all the goddamn emotional pain we want, but we won't hurt them. And we don't have to tell them _directly:_ they ask us out; we say no, they ask why; we say there's some one else, they ask who; we say each other. Okay?" I asked, looking at him.

"Alice sees this working well." He mumbled, walking toward me. "Alright." He said, cheerfully. "Radiant." He kissed my cheek. "Unique." He kissed my other cheek. "Brilliant." He kissed my forehead. "Mine." He kissed me on the lips, and not just a peck, either; a real kiss. Then the bell rang. "Did I mention how much I _hate_ that thing?" he asked, pulling away.

"Ditto." I mumbled.

Once we got to biology, we were the first ones there, so we just took our seats and started talking about stuff about the camp.

"So, Esme and Carlisle want you to stay in the cabin that my family is in, since they consider you family. Would that be alright with you?" Edward asked me.

"Sure. Your family is better than cable; although, I could do without today being the 9th…" I mumbled; he raised an eye brow at me. "What?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts.

"Why could you do without today being the 9th?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Collection day." I said, he caught on.

"Okay. Um, Alice wants you in her room, but then Jasper would be upset, so it's up to you." He said.

"I'm the only one who will actually sleep, so, I don't give a crap who I share a room with, as long as it's not Emmett." I said, trying not to think of how bad an experience sharing a room with Emmett would be; horrifying.

"Yeah, like I'd let Emmett get within a 5 mile radius of you while you're unconscious." He said, sounding insulted.

"And I thank you dearly for that. So, where is this camp?" I asked, turning away from my doodles to look at Edward.

"In the middle of the woods; the trees block the rain out, so it's usually pretty dry." He said, knowing the reason behind my question.

"You know me so well." I said.

"I know more about you than you would think." He said, I realized we had been unconsciously leaning towards each other.

I cupped my chin in my right hand; he copied my motion but his chin with his left hand. "And what might some of those things be?" I asked, leaning a little closer. I heard a gasp. "Please tell me that was you." I said, frozen in place.

"No, sorry." He said; we both turned to look at the door, where about half the class was standing frozen. Mike looked like he wanted to kill Edward.

Edward and I sat up straight.

"What? You've never seen two people talk before?" I asked, in a tone that wasn't angry at all, but distant.

They all went to their seats quietly, except for Mike, who was now standing next to, and glaring at, Edward. My Edward.

"May I help you?" Edward asked, politely.

"I told you, to back off; that Bella was mine." Mike said, angrily.

"Ex-ca-use-me?" I asked, emphasizing ach syllable.

"_You're_ the reason _My Edward_ avoided me for the last 6 years of my miserable life?" I started standing up. "I am not, nor have I ever been, nor will I ever be, interested in you! I never want to hear your freaking voice again! You come within a ten foot radius of me or My Edward without a legitimate reason, and I will tear you up into little tiny pieces and set them on fire. Under-stood?" I asked, getting very angry at him, more angry than I ever have been combined.

"Like you would hurt me; you love me." He stated confidently.

"Who told you that insane lie?!" I asked, getting the attention of every one in the room.

"Tanya." He said. I got even angrier, and all my muscles tightened, Mike was still radiating with confidence.

"And when, as in, what year, did she tell you that?" I asked with my teeth clenched.

"5th grade, she told me that you said so, and that you also said you would never out grow it." He said, even more confidently; so I let the flood gates open.

"And you _believed _her!?" I screeched, Edward was trying to calm me down. "It's your fault! And hers! You are both idiots! I don't love you! Nor have I ever! Nor _will_ I ever! Tanya just wanted me out of her freaking way to get Edward! I do not, will not, have not, could not love you! I love Edward! And if you believe otherwise, no matter what the hell that bitch tells you, you are the stupidest person EVER! I have tried to be nice! I have asked you, many many time before to stop asking me out! But you never listen! You can't take a hint; so I spell it out in plain black and white! You believed TANYA?! She is not me! She doesn't know what or who I want! And I have never confided in her for anything! How could she possibly know if I loved any one?! I never want to see you or hear from you, EVER AGAIN!" I screeched at him, I was now fuming. That bitch is going to die.

"Bella, please, calm down." Edward said in a calm voice.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because 1, murder is illegal; and 2, he is _definitely_ not worth it." He said, pulling me back down into my seat.

"No, not that. I know that. Why did you listen to him when he told you to stay away from me?" I asked. I noticed that the room was still dead silent and that Mr. Banner still hadn't come in and that probably the entire school heard that. "Any one who listens in will face my full wrath! And trust me, me blowing up at Mike doesn't even equal half of my full wrath!" I screamed at them, they all got scared and started talking.

"Because you already hated me, and Tanya told me the same thing she told Mike." He said, sadly.

"Then why didn't you just _ask me_? I would have told you! Why would you believe Tanya anyway?" I asked. **(A/N: in this story, Bella and Edward have been in the same classes since 5****th**** grade, but he looked the age humans look at that age because of a (yes, it is cliché, but I'm using it) spell that Tanya's mother put on him that he would repeat his teen years (even as a vampire) until he fell in love and she did it hoping he would go out with Tanya and that they could slip him a love potion so that the spell would be broken and Edward and Tanya gat married and live forever as vampires.) **

"Because she was a friend of the family and was told she was trust worthy; now I know better and that's why she's gone now, but I decided that if you loved someone else, to let you be happy with them and make your life less complicated." He said, looking sorry.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." I said, He looked hurt. "But you're my idiot." I said, and we kissed. Of course, Mr. Banner chooses then to walk in, so Edward and I are now sitting at the front of the bus with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Jasper are congratulating Edward on his first detention and for getting busted for PDA, Edward looked miserable, he said it was because he got me in trouble, so I told him was fine and Rosalie and Alice started a conversation and dragged me into it, and Alice asked what Rose was right about and Rose looked at me and told me that it was up to me.

"She said that if we were meant to be, nature would take it's path and that's it's decision was final and not to fight it." I said, looking down; Alice and Rose looked sad and me saying that got the Cullen guys to shut up and look at me.

Edward lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "It worked out, didn't it? So that means we **_are _**meant to be." He said, with a smile on his face that made me smile too.

Emmett leaned over to Jasper. "I wish I could do that to my Rosie to make her feel better." He murmured. Rosalie looked up.

"You could if you tried. You just haven't yet." She said, smiling.

"How do you have so much faith in me, Rosie? I don't deserve you." Emmett replied.

She pointed to Alice. "and you're right; you don't deserve me." She said, you could see he looked hurt. "But I love you too much to find someone else." She said, kissing him.

"Hey! You too! Ms. Hale and Mr. Cullen! Separate!" Mr. Banner shouted.

"Good luck." Esme said, shaking her head and smiling. **(Esme and Carlisle are on the bus as chaperones, remember?)**


	3. Moving In

**You guys are soooooooooooooo lucky I don't believe in cliff-hangers, otherwise you'd be stuck with a cliffy for like a month now, right? Anyway, sorry. Here's the next chapter of Camp of Endings:**

Literally everyone had been staring at me and Edward for the whole bus ride to camp- seriously; I mean absolutely _no_ privacy for us.

When we got to the camp, the Cullen's and Hale's immediately ran for their cabin, calling out rooms that they wanted. Edward and I walked slower then the others.

Finally! Some privacy!

"So, who am I rooming with?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"Me." He answered nonchalantly. I froze literally in place.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, smirking.

Bastard.

"Yes!" I said, moving again.

"Why?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"Look, I love you and all," I started, entering his family's cabin. "But I am not going to share a room with you." I said, heading towards the den.

"Why not?" Edward asked, still hurt and now confused.

"You're so cute when your thinking." I said, smiling.

"She doesn't want to share a room with you because of s-" I threw my hand over Alice's mouth and she stared at me in disbelief.

"Please don't?" I begged; she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Later." She said, walking away.

"Bella, I was raised in the early 1900's. I was raised well." He said.

"I know." I said, getting annoyed that Alice still told him. "You may not be human, but you still have human traits that you don't notice. I'm a lot more perceptible than you notice- and you notice a lot." I said; he still looked confused.

"I believe she is referring to the fact that you still have the hormones of a normal 17 year-old human male." Rosalie said while walking by; I groaned. Does everyone _have_ to but into our business?

"What? You don't trust me?" he asked, faking hurt.

"No, I trust you. Your human instincts, I don't." I said flatly. He chuckled.

**OKAY! SORRY! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN PARTICIPATING IN MY SUMMER CAMP PROGRAM THING, SO IT'S BEEN BORING WITH NO INSPERATION! I HAVE BEEN OUT IN OREGON THIS LAST WEEK, TOO! SO THERE WASN'T EVEN A REMOTE CHANCE OF INSPERATION! ANYWAY, AS I SAID MANY TIMES BEFORE, REVIEWS LITTERALLY MAKE ME TYPE FASTER! IT'S SORT OF SCARY! LOVE YOU ALL! BYE FOR UNTILL I GET MORE INSPERATION! OR YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AT NIGHT AND MURDER ME! (yeah, I get a little paranoid sometimes. Hehehe *nervously laughs and darts eyes around*)**


	4. Ah! The Wonders of PMS

"I thought you didn't mind his hormones, Bella." Alice said, smirking; I glared at her as I blushed. I'm pretty sure I heard Rosalie actually choking, even though I have no idea what she was choking on.

I gave up on the glaring when Alice seemed unfazed.

I decided I was going to ignore Edward's smirk as I walked into the den, still blushing.

I plopped myself down on the couch and tried to ignore Edward by tuning myself into the episode of Hannah Montana that Emmett was watching.

"May I ask for you to elaborate on Alice's comment?" Edward asked; I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I pretended to ignore him as I blushed even more furiously.

I could feel Edward's gaze and guessed that he wouldn't leave me alone until I answered him.

"No." I answered, simply. I heard him chuckle.

"Do _not_ laugh at me when your sister is bent on my demise! Or worse! Embarrassing me in front of you!" I shouted, turning to face him, boiling with anger.

He was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his smile at my anger.

"I swear; you can be such a jerk sometimes!" I screamed, getting up and huffing over to the kitchen- I would have gone to my room, if I had known where it was.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said, smiling sadly.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, upset that he was apologizing.

"Do what?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Apologize for something that wasn't even your fault?! I mean, _I'm_ the one who blew up at you! You apologize for everything! When Newton has fantasies about me, you growl and then apologize! I don't care if that's not the proper why to act in front of a lady! Or when Rosalie gets all pissy at me because I'm human or whatever the reason it is that she hates me, you apologize! When Jasper has to stay away from me because of his blood-lust, even though Alice and I think he and I would both be fine, you apologize! It's really freaking pissing me off!" I screamed, throwing my arms around for emphasis. I noticed Alice looked taken back.

"What?! Little Miss Pixie didn't see that coming?!" I shouted at her, still angry; she slowly backed away. I heard Emmett laughing.

"Oh don't even get me started on _you_! Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I screamed, turning back to look at his then smug, now scared-to-death face. "You piss me off because you're bored, and I'm around! Or because my blush is a dead give-away about my embarrassment! And then you either black-mail me, or use your stupid puppy-dog eyes on me to make me do the stupid things I would love to know don't exist! Do _all_ vampires act this way," I asked, turning back to Edward. "Or is it just you're whacked-out, crazy freaking family?!" I screamed, really annoyed at everyone, when they all looked really scared.

"What's _wrong_ with her?!" I heard Rosalie whisper fiercely.

"Oh! God forbid we forget Rosalie! You hate me because I'm human! Do you know how insane that is?! You say I don't know what I'm giving up, but if you had to choose between being human and being with Emmett, which one would you choose, huh?!" I asked, honestly wanting an answer.

"Emmett, hands down." She whispered, not looking at anyone.

"Exactly! I would love to have kids- okay, well maybe not love, but if it means giving up Edward, I'd rather die!" I said, seething.

"Ah! The wonders if PMS! You gotta love it!" Jasper said, coming down the stairs and wrapping his arms around Alice.

I was about to yell at him too, but Edward pulled me against his chest, resting his chin on my head; I instantly and visibly relaxed.

"Sorry." I said, looking at my hands.

"Damn right you're sorry! That was scary! And I would know scary!" Rosalie added, sitting down next to Emmett.

"Yeah, you like invented 'scary'." I whispered to myself, forgetting about vampire hearing. I felt Edward shaking with silent laughter as Rosalie stood up, fuming.

"WHAT?!" she screeched. This isn't going to be fun; but I won't let her intimidate me.

"I said, "You like invented 'scary'"." I said, shrugging out of Edward's hold and stomping up to her, so our faces were inches apart. She was looking at me with disbelief.

"What so ever do you mean?!" she shouted.

"Well, the look you give all humans, especially me, whenever you them brings a whole new meaning to 'if looks could kill'!" I shouted back. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"Bella, you'll loose this fight- I would know!" Edward whispered at me.

"Yeah Bella, listen to your _master_." Rosalie replied slyly. I did one of those angry-sigh things you do when you try to calm down.

I heard a pixie like gasp, and then a giggle from the same voice.

I smiled devilishly.

"At least I only need _one_ guy's attention; you need every guy to be interested in you, so you can turn them down- and if they aren't interested in you romantically, they're gay." I said, smirking when she remained silent for about 45 seconds before huffing back down next to Emmett.

"Well played Love." Edward whispered in my ear, making me melt.

"At least the guy I'm with isn't a virgin." Rosalie replied smugly, as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest again.

"Well at-" I held my tongue; talking about how she lost her virginity was a low blow, and even when I'm angry I'm not a _total_ bitch.

"HA! The royal bitch doesn't have a come-back!" Rosalie mocked, and then stalked up stairs, smiling triumphantly.

Emmett walked over to me, smiling. "Thanks." He whispered.

I could feel Edward staring at me curiously.

"Ask away." I said, sighing.

"Why did Emmett thank you?" He asked, pulling my chin to face him.

"Because I didn't reply- my reply would have been a low-blow." I murmured.

He nodded in understanding.

"C'mon Bella! Let's go play dress-up!" Alice shouted, most likely happy that we had until dinner for free time. She pulled me out of Edward's arms by my wrist.

"No thank you! I want to spend my free time with my newly-acquired boyfriend!" I shouted, trying to tug my arm out of her grasp.

Alice reluctantly let me go back into Edward's arms.

"Would you like me to show you to you room?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I mumbled.

He led me to the second floor, and told me that's where Alice and Jasper's room is, as well as Esme and Carlisle's. he pulled me up one more flight of stairs, to the third floor.

"Okay; this is where I would usually stay, but if you still don't want to share a room, there's a guest room up here too." Edward said, waiting for my answer.

"I don't know- a room that's bigger than both the one's I've had put together sounds pretty good…" I trailed off, looking at his slightly pained face. He quickly hid the slight pain when he noticed I was looking at him. "But I choose you." I said, grinning.

"Right this way, Madame…" Edward said, guiding me into 'our' room.


	5. Adotp Please!

**Okay! I have decided to put this story up for adoption! If anyone wants it, pm or leave a review to tell me and it's yours. I have decided that I won't be writing anymore on Fanfiction … so, yeah.**

**Um, but if you have the time, my friend, **Alyss Eyesis** is a writer on here. Could you maybe check out her stories for me? She wants to be an author and decided to start her progression with fanfics. (Be warned; she likes music as much as I do.)**

**-KassandraCullen-**


End file.
